The present invention, Hosta ‘High Society’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrida, hereinafter referred to as ‘High Society’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘High Society’, in summer of 1999 in a tissue culture lab in Waseca, Minn. ‘High Society’ originated as a naturally occurring sport of Hosta ‘June’ (unpatented). ‘High Society’ is unique in having foliage with wide intensely blue-green margins and white centers with distinct bright green areas in the region where the margins and centers meet. The parent plant ‘June’ differs primarily in having variegated foliage with narrower blue-green margins and yellow-green centers that do not turn white as they mature. ‘High Society’ is also smaller than ‘June’ in both height and spread.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor utilizing in vitro propagation in Waseca, Minn. in fall of 2002. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘High Society’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.